Little Box
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Battery Park Lodging House Quote Contest: Bandit felt a warm body next to his, without looking up he spoke, “Girls are so queer you never know what they mean. They say No when they mean Yes, and drive a man out of his wits for the fun of it.”


**Little Box  
by: Morning Glory **

_As darkness fell what was left of the idyllic spring day gradually changed into a chilly spring night. With his foot elevated, lying flat against the red brick, Bandit casually leaned back against the lodging house. He slowly lifted a cigarette up to his lips, inhaling deeply before he allowed the grey smoke to swirl up into the starry sky. His rich brown eyes peered out through shaggy blonde strands of hair, into the empty streets. This was the place to be at the moment, no one around to disturb his thoughts. Taking one last drag from his cigarette, Bandit tossed it to the ground, his foot coming down on top of it. Shoving his hand deep into his pocket Bandit moved over to the front steps. He pulled out a small box holding it between the index finger and thumb of each hand; he twirled it around once before letting out a heavy sigh. Bandit felt a warm body next to his, without looking up he spoke, "Girls are so queer you never know what they mean. They say No when they mean Yes, and drive a man out of his wits for the fun of it."_

_A thin hand reached over cautiously taking the box from his rough callused hands. The lid creaked opened to reveal a small center diamond, accented by two smaller ones, set in a thin gold band, "It's beautiful." A feminine voice remarked with awe and admiration. It was the reaction Bandit had been hoping to get earlier in the day. _

"_Cost eight months pay." Bandit gazed at the ring from the corner of his eye, dropping his shoulders dejectedly. His hands hung between his knees as he leaned frontward._

_Bandit felt a comforting arm around him; her hand sympathetically stroked his arm, as her head rested against his shoulder, "I'm sorry." She whispered closing the box, holding it out for him to take again. Bandit seized the box once more balancing it in his palm before clasping his fingers around it tightly. Turning his hand over, he tapped the box against his knee thoughtfully._

A warm breeze swept the docks as the sun rained down; burning the apple's of Bandit's cheeks. After stacking another weathered wooden crate on top of the first, he pulled his brown cabby hat further down, shading his face. Tugging his pocket watch out, he checked the time quickly. "Quitting time." He beamed, rapidly returning the watch to its place. Jogging down the docks, he hit the cobble stone street, breaking into a full out run, reaching the lodging house in record time.

Bandit dashed up the lodging house stairs, taking them two at a time. Without saying anything to anyone he went straight over to his bunk. Pulling out a mess of brown package paper, he spread the sheets apart, revealing a set of new clothes his sister Cecilia had dropped off for him a few days ago. Bandit began to remove his soiled button up shirt that used to be a bright shade of blue, but was now a faded gray. Tossing it aside on his bunk he grabbed the pristine clothes out of the brown paper, and then rushed to the washroom.

Removing the brown cabby hat from his head Bandit tried to tame the mess of shaggy curls. He spit in his palms rubbing them against his pants, then decided that he could spare a few moments and run them under water. Bandit inspected his hands, determining they were clean enough to touch the new clothes; he slipped his arms through the sleeves of the white shirt with the brown pinstripes running through it, buttoning all of the buttons and fixing the collar. Next he tugged on the clean pants, tucking the shirt into the top.

Stepping back Bandit inspected himself in the mirror. A peculiar feeling took over when the reflection staring back at him looked nothing like the newsboy by day, busboy at night, and dock hand whenever there was time.

Nervously he drew in a deep breath, checking his reflection over one more time in the mirror. He went back over to his bunk pulling open the drawer of the nightstand he and Skeleton shared. Reaching into the back he pulled out a small box slipping it into his right pocket. It was now or never. Moving just as quickly, but with a little less haste then before Bandit made his way out to the dusty streets. The sun was beginning its slow decent behind the horizon, casting golden rays on the dim buildings.

Bandit touched the little box in his pocket and smiled. He could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, as his heart thudded in his chest, all in the best way. He had been playing this night over and over in his head, heading to meet his sweet Penelope, his Lucky Penny. He had gone just days ago to her parents requesting Penelope's hand in marriage, and whole heartily her parents gave their blessing.

Bandit reached the apartment quickly, brushing his sweaty palms off he knocked on the door. The door creaked open and Mrs. Dalton stood in the doorway, "Michael!" She smiled a motherly smile at him, "Come in! Come in! Penelope will be with you in a moment." Mrs. Dalton moved out of the door frame and back over to the stove where she had been preparing dinner.

Bandit stood in the center of the room trying not to look anxious. He watched Penelope's younger brother sitting on the carpet playing with the tabby cat. His hand slipped into his right pocket, checking to make sure the ring was still safe. Bandit's mind had wondered off, but not for long as Penelope appeared in the room, there was certain glow about her that radiated light throughout the whole room. Bandit drew in a breath, as a smile played on his lips, "You look stunning." He spoke breathlessly.

Penelope felt a blush creep across her cheeks, "Thank you," She bashfully replied tucking a few strands of blonde hair behind her ears, "You look quite dashing yourself."

Bandit smirked at her compliment of his clothes, "Shall we?" He offered his arm to her.

"Of course." Penelope took his arm. They bid her mother good night, before exiting the flat. The two strolled along the harbor before Bandit led her to a small park, not far from her flat, which was in full bloom; the sweet soft scent of blossoms filled the air. Stopping in front of a park bench, the two sat, enjoying the beautiful evening. A gentle breeze blew a few wisps of hair into Penny's face, reaching up he gently brushed the strands back with his finger tips. There were a few moments before Bandit finally spoke, "Penny, I love you more then words can express. You are beautiful, kind, gentle," Bandit moved from the edge of the bench, now kneeling on one knee in front of Penny. He looked up into her starry blue eyes, "My love for you is infinite, without limits." Holding both of her small hands in his rough ones, he asked, "Penelope Dalton, will you marry me?" Letting her hands go, he pulled out the small box containing the ring.

Penelope looked down at the ring in the box. She didn't know what to say, "Michael." She took in a few quick short breaths. Penelope was flattered, but she wasn't sure about marriage. She knew-- or _thought_ she loved him, "Michael…I…I…"

Bandit looked up into her eyes; he found confusion instead of the answer he was looking for. Feeling humiliated he closed the box, sparing her any embarrassment Bandit got up from his position, "I understand, Penelope." He didn't use her nickname. Bandit returned the box to his pocket.

"I'm sorry." Penelope choked out.

After several minutes of an uncomfortable silence Bandit spoke again, "I should get you home before it gets too late." He rose from the bench and offered her his arm once more. Sorrowfully Penelope accepted his arm; nothing was spoken after that until they reached her apartment. Bandit bid her good bye. Unbuttoning the top three buttons of his dress shirt Bandit, and then walked unhurriedly back towards the Battery Park Lodging House.

_He slowly drew a cigarette up to his lips inhaling deeply before he allowed the grey smoke to swirl up into the starry sky. His rich brown eyes peered out through shaggy blonde strands of hair, into the empty streets. This was the place to be at the moment, no one around to bother him. Taking one last drag from his cigarette Bandit tossed it to the ground, his foot coming down on top of it. Shoving his hand deep into his pockets Bandit moved over to the front steps. He pulled out a small box holding between the index finger and thumb of each hand, he twirled it around once before letting out a heavy sigh. Bandit felt a warm body next to his, without looking up he spoke, "Girls are so queer you never know what they mean. They say No when they mean Yes, and drive a man out of his wits for the fun of it."_


End file.
